


the first day of vacation

by zauberer_sirin



Series: Things We Said [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bad Puns, Canon Disabled Character, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, POV Phil Coulson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/pseuds/zauberer_sirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>19. things we said when we were the happiest we ever were</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the first day of vacation

"Your feet are cold."

"Romantic, Phil, so romantic."

He sits up and takes her feet in his hands, rubs his fingers into her ankle. The morning is not cold, just her feet. DC starts to wake up and Coulson listens for a moment to the noises of the first burst of traffic outside the window. He smiles at the quiet of the moment, and exhales warm breath on Daisy's feet

"Better?" he asks.

She answers with a slow moan and a slower blink.

Her feet always get cold during the night ( _his_ fingers always get cold, so really, this is a good way of warming them both).

He loves her like this, eyelids heavy with the best kind of morning sleep, just after dawn. He presses his thumbs into her ankles, running the palms of his hands over her calves. He loves the rough skin of her legs that tells him that for the next couple of days she is planning on just eating and making love and locking herself with him in here, not even shaving, and Coulson shouldn't enjoy that gesture of contentment so much but he does.

Coulson covers her feet carefully with the bed sheets and lies by her side again, watching the first light of the day reflect across her skin.

"I don't want to get up," she says in a whiny voice.

"Don't. That's the point of vacation."

Daisy frowns at him, like she suspects he's lying to him, surely there's no such thing as this vacation he talks about where she can just get to cuddle for the whole morning instead of training or saving the world. That's what her face tells him and Coulson laughs and gives her a quick peck on the lips before lying on his back again, already drunk with domesticity.

She moves her arm lazily across his chest. Coulson knows how much she likes it when he wears this old SHIELD issue t-shirt, softened by use. 

He grabs the back of her knee, leaving his fingers there resting, Daisy's leg between his thighs. He's half-hard, waking up in her arms always having that effect, in a couple of minutes he will draw his hand up Daisy's hips and he will turn his head and kiss her properly. But not just yet. For now he's enjoying the feel of her arm over his heart. Despite the weight Coulson always breathes easier this way.

"Do you need your arm? It's on my side," she tells him.

"I'm okay," he replies, just comfortable and relieved Daisy just gets it, that sometimes he likes not having to wear his prosthetic. Specially when he's not working. Specially when he's around her. "Unless you need my two hands for... something," he teases.

"Yeah. Aren't you going to make me breakfast?" Daisy asks.

"What do you want?" he asks and he could act like it's a hassle but Daisy knows how much he loves cooking for her and he is looking forward to at least four days of it.

"Huevos rancheros," she replies.

"You always want that."

"I'm sorry I don't ask for something more challenging from Chef Coulson."

"Okay, okay," he says, starting to move.

"No, no," Daisy stops him, pressing her arm down on his chest, catching his clothes between her fingers. " _Don't_ move. It's a vacation. Let's stay like this for a bit. This is nice."

He can still feel the edge of weariness in her voice, how much she needed this.

He closes his eyes.

He feels the pressure of her mouth against the curve of his shoulder.

"I love your t-shirt," she mumbles.

"I know."

"I love just being here, like this," she sighs, content, Coulson keeping her secret always: that's she's drunk with domesticity too.

"I know that too."

She shifts, re-settling her leg and rubbing it slowly against Coulson's crotch.

"And I love your... _huevos rancheros_."

She chuckles at her own joke, shaking gently against the fabric of his t-shirt.

"That's very romantic. Thank you, Daisy."

She keeps chuckling.

Coulson closes his eyes and moves closer, nuzzling her neck.

In a couple of minutes he'll move anyway, lift his hand from her knee to her thigh and between her legs, kiss her throat against the city coming completely awake. In a couple of minutes he'll make her moan his name like he likes it in the morning, hoarse and low. In a couple of minutes...

But not just yet.


End file.
